Pup's Philippine Class: The Philippine Attractions
This is the Sixth Part of the Spinoff: Pup's Philippine Class Characters * From the Last Parts Plot A good book and a tour for the Philippine Isles Early at the Morning Ryder is reading a book along with Andres. Ryder: are these the Attractions of the Philippine Isles??? Andres: Yes.... There are many more than you ever journeyed to the Country. Ryder: What are their characteristics? Andres: Luzon is the political and commercial center, Visayas is the heart of the animal life and Mindanao is good for mountaineers like Everest. Ryder: I wish we would go all onto these Islands.... Andres: You could! Ryder: Really? Andres: yes. I will tell the Pups, Jose about this. and I want you to prepare your things and the Air Patroller ready for the next day couz I will give you the Tour around the Islands. Ryder: Cool. unknown to them Chase, Zuma and Rubble arrived hearing what Andres said. Chase: You mean it? Rubble: Sure? Andres: Yes and I will call Vicente to access our Visas and pass the Airspace there. Just as then Ryder called Everest. Ryder: Hey Everest! Everest: Hey Ryder! I am now Mountaineering with Jake. Jake: Hey Dude! Ryder: Where? Jake: At Ifugao. Ryder: Looks like we need to go there and see the location for ourselves. Andres: Yeah.... call the Pups and Pack their things on the Air Patroller. Ryder: Indeed.(Pulls his pup-pad and activates a slider) Paw Patrol to the Air Patroller. Everypup: Ryder needs us. Andres is waiting at the Air Patroller wearing his duty uniform. Chase: Bilisan na natin(Hurry!) Marshall trips at a bowl. Hitting Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Chase. Everypup: Whoa..... Andres: Oh NO.... Everypuup: Ow Andres: Ang Sakit noon(Ahahaha that hurts.) The Pups laughed and heads to the Cockpit The pups dressed their Normal uniform rather than the Air Rescue gear. Andres, Chase: Nakahanda na ang Paw Patrol Pinuno!(Paw Patrol Ready for Action, Ryder!) Ryder: Good I have a surprise for you.... Andres. Pups: Huh? Andres: Okay, I am now commanding Robo-dog to Go to Ifugao now! The Air Patroller Zooms away for Ifugao. The Entry on Luzon When they Arrived at Ifugao, Ryder and the Pups amazed the View and see the Rice terraces. Ryder: Wow! Chase: Amazing! Skye: Yeah.... Andres: These terraces are built by the Igorots and harvested Rice. Zuma: Cool! Everest: Hey! Andres: I see Everest... She's Down there. Ryder: Okay. Head down! The Air Patroller Lands on a plateu. Jake and Everest arrived at the Air Patroller as it lands on a plateu. Jake: Hey Guys! Everyone: Hey! Everest: This view is amazing! Andres: Everyone this Rice Terraces is one of the Wonders of the Philippines and a UNESCO heritage site. Rubble: Really? Andres: Yes... and the natives worked hard to get it. Jake: Hey do you know where are we going next? Ryder: Uhhh... Ask Andres... Andres: Oh Right. We will visit Emilio at Kawit, Cavite. and Spend the night there too. Everyone: Yay! They go inside the Air Patroller and heads for Kawit, Cavite. At Kawit, Cavite. Emilio is enjoying a view on the Veranda on his house. just as then he feels a strong wind blowing. Emilio heads outside and sees the Paw Patrol descend from the Air Patroller. Emilio: Ryder? Pups? Ryder: Emilio! The Two hugged. Emilio: It's been awhile since your last visit with these pups. Everyone laughed a little. Chase: Your house is a shrine Emilio? Emilio: You noticed huh? Chase: Yes. Emilio: Indeed. I donated this house to the Government to be a National Shrine which it was declared Diosdado Macapagal. After this Emilio tells a story which leads them for an adventure at Calamba. They spend a night there. and the next morning the Paw Patrol thanked Emilio for their Hospitality and they fly for Calamba. At Calamba The Air Patroller arrived at Calamba. as they descend the Air Patroller Andres picks a familiar Scent. Andres: Jose? Andres sees Jose writing a poem under a tree. Jose: Andres? Ryder: Looks like he's Here! Jose run towards Andres and Hugged him Andres: Kay tagal na tayong hindi nagkita(It's been so long) Jose: Yeah... (looks on the Pups) Come on let's hug. Ryder and the Pups Gathered to Jose for a group hug. Ryder: Jose, Ano pala ang ginawa mo sa Calamba(What are you doing here? At Calamba?) Jose: I born in this place and having a vacation here... and of course this is one of the Tourist Attractions here. Chase: What is on your notebook? Jose: Oh. those are my manuscripts of my works. Skye: Jose, What are you're works? Jose opens his notebook contains his poems and novels Jose: These are my works, Sa aking mga kababata(To the Youth), Noli me Tangere, El Filibustero, Ultimo Adios. Ryder: Cool! Jose: I will give you this as a souvenir and I will expect you back on Adventure bay. Zuma: Yes... The paw Patrol are riding on the Air Patroller and as Ryder goes inside. Jose: Wait! Ryder: What's up? Jose: Go to Albay and there is a majestic volcano with a church ruins which lies in history Ryder: Thanks. The Air Patroller lifts off for Albay. From Luzon to Visayas The Air Patroller landed at the Casagwa ruins Ryder and the Pups goes down from the Air Patroller and amazed the view in front of them. Ryder takes a picture using his pup pad. Ryder: Andres. Is this the Volcano.that erupts? Andres: Yeah... it was erupted on 1881-1882, 1897, 1984, 1993, 2006, 2008-2010. and that Belfry is the only thing remained on the Church and whole Church buried in ash with people inside. Paw Patrol: Oh.... Andres: Do you see a perfect cone over there? Rubble: Yeah.... That's a volcano? Andres: Yes. The Mayon Volcano is a national shrine and good for outdoor adventure just like Ryder riding on his ATV around the trails. Ryder: Cool. Zuma: Is there is a legend on the Volcano? Andres: Yes.... Elders said that a young woman named Daragang Mayon buried at that Volcano when days past after her death with her loved one and their mound where their bodies laid rises and became the Volcano. After this Andres along with the Paw Patrol rides the Air Patroller and Andres commands Robo-dog to fly at the volcano. Everyone is Amazed to see the volcano. Andres: Who wants to take a rest? Ryder: Do you have a place for that? Andres activates the Briefing Screen and shows 3 pictures: A beach with a sand castle, Hills, Underground Cave. Chase, Zuma, Skye and Rubble votes the 1st, Andres and Ryder picked the hills and Marshall, Jake and Everest votes the Underground cave. Andres: Okay looks like I know a place. (Turns to Robo-Dog) Robo-Dog, to Boracay! Robo-dog:yip-yip! At Boracay The Air Patroller landed at Boracay. the Paw Patrol descend from the Air Patroller. Cap'n Turbot: Hey Ryder! Pups! All: Cap'n Turbot? Andres: Sir! Kamusta(Hello) Capt Turbot: Okay lang ako Andres.(I am okay Andres) ???: Are you having fun Mr. Horatio? Capt. Turbot: Yes Vicente. Paw Patrol: Vicente? Vicente shows up from a house. Vicente: I am asking Capt. Turbot here to have his marine lab established here and as of now he is now seeing more fishes too. Capt Turbot: Yeah.... This island is famous for tourists like us... Andres: I agree. Vicente: I am suggesting to stay here for the night and I have my men refuel the Air Patroller and sending a new place to journeyed on. Ryder is going inside the house where Vicente stays. Ryder is amazed to see inside the house. Ryder: Wow Vicente is this yours?! Vicente: I have my builders made a big hut as a vacation house. and adjacent to the west is Capt Turbot's Marine lab. Chase is drinking a coconut milk from a shade under a coco tree, Skye and Rocky are sunbathing. Zuma and Andres are diving on the Sea. Rubble is building a sand Castle. Marshall goes to Ryder and Vicente and asked Marshall: Hey Ryder. look at the pups they are having fun. Ryder: yeah.. and so... Vicente: I think I will try to share some knowledge about this place Marshall. Marshall: Really? Marshall and Ryder goes outside and sits on a hammock Capt Turbot: I think I will research some animals here to learn about the country's wildlife. Vicente: Okay. Vicente follows Vicente: Marshall, Ryder. Boracay is the most destinated location here due to the white beaches, a favored by domestic and foreign travelers like you. and enjoyable here by nightfall. Ryder: How does it enjoyed by Night? Vicente: You will see..... At nightfall everyone is gathered at a campfire. Ryder: Are you Pups having fun? Everypup: Yeah! Capt. Turbot: And I have a surprise for you, Andres.... Andres: With Pleasure. Andres turns off the campfire and Capt Turbot releases Fireflies. Everyone: Wow! Andres: you know that there is something I need to fly. Skye: What thing? Andres shows Skye and the Pups a paper Sky lantern with a paw Patrol Emblem on it. The Capt, Ryder and Andres lights the base and Floats it on the Sky. Everyone: Wow! Zuma:Amazing.... Andres: our hopes shall light like the lantern... and spreads the borders far and wide.... Ryder: Yeah.... Andres and the Pups sleeps under the stars, followed by Ryder and the Capt. Turbot.... The Next day they are heading for Mindanao. Ryder and the Pups are now aboard on the Air Patroller. Capt. Turbot: Looks like we will see you again back at the bay. Ryder: yeah... Capt. Turbot: I think I will give you a next location of your next destination Ryder. Ryder: What is it? Capt. Turbot: Head for Davao Province and you will expect someone when you arrived there and you will have a good hike for Mount Apo. Ryder: Yeah.... The Air Patroller's Engine starts. Chase:Ryder let's go! Ryder:Oh... See you at the bay later! The Air patroller lifted off... Capt Turbot: hehe... until then. For Mount Apo They arrived at a trail on Kidapawan. the paw patrol descended from the air patroller ???: Paw Patrol Welcome to Davao's Mount APO! Ryder: Carlos? Tracker? Is that you? Carlos: Hey Ryder! Tracker: Hola Amigos! Pups: Tracker! The Pups gathered and hugged the two. Carlos: hehe okay,okay enough. The Pups goes back on Ryder. Rubble: Carlos, What are you 2 doing here? Carlos: We are going on a hike. do you want to join. Everyone: Yes! The Paw Patrol carried their Pup packs and their things for the hike and they take the Kidapawan-Magpet trail. and across 3 to 4 days they reached the summit(Flash forward) Andres: Bloody Hell... We did it! Everyone: Yay! Ryder takes out his pup-pad and takes a picture of him and the Paw Patrol along with Carlos and Tracker. they see Jake and Everest at the side on the mountain. Jake: Looks like you dudes completed the hike. Everest: Before us.... Ryder: Look at the View.. The pups help jake and Everest reached the Summit. Jake: Whew... we take other routes here... Rubble: At least we are able to see the majestic view. Everest: Cool! Ryder receives a message via pup-pad. Ryder: Everyone Vicente is sending a message to us. Carlos: Really? What is it? Pups:Yeah.... Ryder reads Ryder: Paw Patrol, you are now enjoying a tour around the Philippines from the 3 islands. and you sure learned a lot. You need to find me and Andres knows where I am.... Ciao. Ryder: Andres you know where Vicente is? Andres: yeah... Pups: Where! Andres: At Davao City hall on Davao City... A Mystery solve The Air patroller arrived on Davao city. Ryder: okay we are here.. ???: I am impressed to have some of my good friends here. Ryder: Hm? Chase. Sniff the Scent. Andres and Chase picked up the Scent and sense. Vicente: Hey Guys..... Everyone: Vicente! Vicente: I am so happy to welcome you at my hometown. Ryder, Jake and Carlos: Whoa.... Wow! Vicente: the Place you faced is the Davao City hall. The center of the whole davao province. I think you are starving along the way here... Everyone's tummy rumbled. Chase:Hehe..... yeah... Andres: I know where to eat. Andres leads Ryder, Jake, Carlos, Vicente and the Pups to the back on the city hall and heads to an Eatery. They eat pork BBQ and after that they toured around the City. and Vicente Invites them to stay at a mansion somewhere deep on the city. A truth tell As they arrived at the mansion where Vicente resides they head on the living room and Vicente tells something.... Ryder: What is it Vicente? Vicente: Pups, Carlos, Jake, Ryder. This is the city I reside before I became a consul on Adventure bay. Ryder: Wow! Vicente: I am a resident here for almost 12 years. and Ever since you guys discover the place. Chase: Really? Vicente: I am a retired councilor here. and one day Emilio called me and appointed me as a Consul of the Philippines to Adventure Bay... I packed my things and secure the Passport and make a way for the Adventure bay. I arrived at the finished consulate Andres: Question my friend. How do you know that I am a member of the Paw Patrol? Vicente:Andres, that is one of the Prophecies that a priestess told me. Carlos: Wait a prophecy? Vicente: Yeah.... Jake: Tell us dude! Everyone: Yeah Tell us. Vicente: Before I was born. my father tells me before he dies.... My son You will go to the Philippine Isles. You will be mentored under Emilio Aguinaldo, Meet and Forge new Alliances by Andres of the Paw Katipunan, Paw Patrol. and you will be the consul of the Philippine Isles. Jake: Sure that's cool... Vicente: And since you are all here now this makes clear... Ryder, Jake, Carlos and the Pups gathered to Vicente and gives him a hug. Vicente: (cries) thanks.... Vicente: now... Ryder let me retell what you and the Pups get this far... Ryder, Jake, Carlos and the Pups listened. Vicente: Ryder, Andres urged you and the pups to go to my country and tries to explore the landmarks here. along the Way you meet Jake and Everest on Banaue, Ifugao. Jose at Calamba. Capn Turbot at Boracay. Carlos and Tracker at Mount Apo foothold and Jake and Everest Caught up to ye. Ryder: Wow! Chase: How do you know? Vicente: I am just Guessing... hehehe.... Skye: Really? Vicente: Just as then you know that the Air Patroller is at the Back on the Hangar. The Paw Patrol Rushed to the Hangar and sees the Air patroller. Vicente: Surprised? Andres: yeah... I think we will stay here for the night.... Ryder: Yeah.. Can we? Vicente: What can I say?! YEAH! Vicente leads the Paw Patrol to the Big Guest room.. And fixes their things and having fun with them and at 10:00pm they sleep and tomorrow they will return to the bay Ending The next day Jake, Carlos and the Paw Patrol are packing their things and ready to return to adventure bay. Ryder: Vicente, Thank you for letting us staying in your country... We are having fun Staying here... Chase: Yeah... Carlos: Are we getting something. Vicente: Yeah... I have something for all of you.... Everyone: What is it? Vicente gives them a badge for them: A yellow Sun for Ryder, Red Sun for Carlos, A Yellow star for Jake. and 9 Colored coded Collars with a Philippine Representation Pup-Tag for the Pups Chase: What does it mean Vicente? Ryder: Vicente, tell me. Vicente looks on Ryder so sternly Vicente: Ryder, I give a new collars for the Pups and has the same function as the pup-tag as well. Vicente: They bear the following: * Chase: Blue- 3 Gold Stars in a blue background representing the Islands * Marshall- Red- Red Cresent on a White background represents it's sub religion as a Islam country * Skye- Pink- Yellow Sun on A pink Background Representing a rising nation * Rocky- Green- Recycling Symbol with a tree in the middle representing Green Environment of the Philippine Isles * Rubble- Yellow- A Spanner with an emblem of the DPWH on the middle. * Zuma- Orange-Anchor on a Navy Blue Background Representing the Philippines is an Archipelagoic State * Everest-White-A white Mountain on a teal backgroud represents Mount Apo, The Highest Mountain * Tracker-Red-A White quill in a green Background represents the history of the Philippines Writes in a paper * Andres-Red-KKK in a Red background on a triangle Left, Right, Bottom. Representing the Katipunan. Ryder: Thanks. Vicente! Vicente: And I will yelp for help again is it? Ryder:(laughed) Yeah. Just as then the 2 hugged as Friends. Ryder and the Gang board on the Air Patroller. Ryder: Paalam Vicente!(Goodbye!) Carlos and the Gang Waved Goodbye to Vicente as the Air Patroller lifts off. Vicente: Until we meet again Paw Patrol....(Looks on a Medallion of the Paw Patrol) Until we meet again.... The Air Patroller Zooms the Philippines Skies and heads for Adventure Bay. END Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts